Two dreams one wish
by NaryMont
Summary: Los sueños pueden compartirse cuando el amor flota en el aire ¿no?
**Two dreams one wish
**  
 _Por: NaryMont_

Todos los personajes de Samurai X pertenece a su autor… este fic sólo se realiza por mera diversión...

 **Nota** : El presente fic contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si no te gustan ese tipo de historias no lo leas...

La calurosa noche de verano transcurría lentamente y en paz en el dojo Kamiya, de vez en cuando un viento tranquilo movía con suavidad las ramas de los árboles. Dentro del dojo la temperatura era alta, claro después de un día tan caluroso, con ese sol tremendamente ardiente, la tierra parecía haber guardado el calor para extenderlo por la noche.

Dentro de la casa todos sus habitantes dormían, Yahiko se revolvió un poco entre sus mantas, tal vez a causa de uno de esos sueños juveniles en los cuales él era el guerrero más poderoso, el samurai más respetado de todo Japón, aún más que el mismo Battousai, más que el legendario destajador.

Kaoru también se revolvió entre las ligeras mantas, tan ligeras tal vez como la tela del kimono que portaba, su cabello estaba trenzado para evitar que se enredara mientras dormía.

Una muy fuerte sed reseco su garganta, tan intensa, que logró sacarla de esos tranquilos sueños que por lo regular disfrutan las personas honorables y que gozan de contar con una vida tranquila y una conciencia limpia como en el caso de la muchacha.

Algo somnolienta, pero con la sed azotando su garganta se incorporó de su lecho, sus manos de inmediato fueron a su nuca, los cabellos más pequeños y delgados se pegaban en su cuello a causa del sudor. Acomodando un poco el largo quimono, corrió la puerta y salió, sus suaves pisadas se encaminaron rumbo a la cocina en busca de agua.

Una nueva oleada de viento agitó unos rojos cabellos, su dueño descansaba apaciblemente recargado sobre uno de los muros de la casa, al parecer dormía tranquilamente. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración pausada y rítmica. La parte superior de su vestidura estaba totalmente abierta, dejando al desnudo el muy bien formado torso y abdomen. Sus piernas estaban relajadas sobre el lustroso piso y una de sus manos muy cerca de su espada, en un gesto instintivo e inherente de su vida pasada, demasiado fuerte para olvidarse con facilidad.

Kaoru colocó con decepción el recipiente en su lugar, estaba completamente vacío, seguro ese vago de Yahiko había olvidado sus deberes, en los que estaban mantener la cocina con bastante agua, sobre todo con ese terrible calor de los últimos días. Desde que llegara al dojo siempre tenía que andarlo aporreando para que hiciera sus quehaceres, pero una sonrisa curvó sus delgados labios, a pesar de todo no podía negar que ese niño voluntarioso y rebelde había logrado ganar su afecto quizás porque se parecía mucho a ella cuando tenía su edad.

Reanimándose al pensar que seguro el agua del pozo del jardín estaba más fresca salió a buscar una poca para calmar su sed. El jardín estaba algo oscuro, aunque la luz de la luna al menos le permitía distinguir el sendero. No pudo negarse el placer de observar por unos instantes el gran astro que reinaba la noche, su corazón latió y el rostro amable de cierto espadachín vino de inmediato a su mente, como solía suceder desde que él llegara a su vida...

Rápidamente sacó un cubo de agua fresca y cristalina que calmó su tremenda sed y pensando el refrescarse aún más desató su cinta y vaciándole un poco del vital líquido frotó su cuello y pecho, en verdad aquella noche era calurosa.

Más de pronto una presencia a sus espaldas la hizo voltear algo asustada, pero su cara de sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Kenshin.

\- Me asustaste, Kenshin - exclamó ella mientras él le dirigió una mirada extraña, que la joven no pudo descifrar. Más luego Kaoru entendió perfectamente el porqué de la mirada del samurai, su blusa estaba abierta, revelando mucho más de lo debido.

La joven rápidamente cerró la apertura en tanto un tremendo rubor coloreaba sus mejillas graciosamente, cuanto agradeció la tenue luz que iluminaba entonces, más luego reaccionó como siempre...

\- ¿Qué tanto mirabas eh? - preguntó, simulando una gran molestia, ya que después de todo Kenshin no era culpable de que ella hubiese llevado la prenda tan abierta.

\- Nada, nada, Kaoru-dono - se apresuró a negar él al ver el gesto molesto en la cara de la muchacha - es sólo que como escuché ruido decidí venir a investigar, eso es todo.

Fue cuando la muchacha cayó en cuenta de que Kenshin estaba con su haori abierto mostrando gran parte de su pecho frente a ella, y el sonrojó aumentó de tono, cierto es que él era demasiado atractivo para cualquier muchacha, ella misma muchas veces se había sorprendido observando al guerrero de manera distinta, muy distinta a como miraba a Yahiko, Sanosuke o a cualquier otro hombre, pero ahora estaba sola, tan cerca de...

Sus miradas hacia Kenshin eran especiales, distintas, únicas, desde hacía tiempo ella se había preguntado el porqué de esa angustia irascible que la embargaba cuando el Ruroni estaba en peligro, y luego aquella tristeza profunda llegando a su corazón cuando él estaba lejos de ella. La respuesta que salía desde lo más profundo de su ser no era otra que...

\- Eh... bueno yo, lo que pasa es que adentro no había agua y decidí que recién sacada estaba más fresca - terminó ella con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Kenshin también le sonrió, de aquella forma tan natural y a la vez seductora que era la perdición de Kaoru. La chica ya no podía negárselo ni esconderlo, sentía algo muy especial, muy fuerte por aquel hombre frente a ella. No era sólo la preocupación de que él, su amigo, muriese en alguna de sus batallas o el hecho de sentir agradecimiento por la protección y ayuda de Kenshin desde que lo había conocido. No. Se lo había confesado a sí misma desde hacía tiempo, ese sentimiento creciendo poco a poco, pero de manera constante dentro de su corazón desde aquella noche en que le diera posada a él en el Dojo, no era otra cosa que... Amor.

\- ¿Puedo tomar un poco? - preguntó él señalando al cubo de agua sobre el borde del pozo, sacando repentinamente a la chica de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro que sí - contestó prontamente tomando el cubo y extendiéndolo hacía él.

\- Arigatou, Kaoru-dono.

Él aceptó el recipiente de las manos de la joven en tanto le dedicaba otra de sus miradas, de esas miradas que ocasionaban que la piel de la chica se erizara en un instante. Hubo un momento en que los dedos de ambos se tocaron, pero apenas en un roce, que sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, hizo estremecer al otro hasta la fibra más íntima.

Kenshin estaba demasiado cerca de la muchacha, tal vez a un paso de ella, Kaoru podía escuchar como el líquido pasaba por su garganta, de manera lenta, con un sonido peculiar. Distinguió la garganta de él y luego fue bajando su vista por aquel pecho recio y bien formado, por aquél abdomen de músculos bien definidos, por su cintura firme. Muchas pequeñas cicatrices se podían apreciar en el cuerpo del muchacho, pero todas ellas lo hacían parecer tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan hombre.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kaoru-dono? - le preguntó Kenshin intrigado al ver la mirada fija de la joven en su persona.

\- Ah, no claro que no - pudo contestar ella luego de verse sorprendida en su escrutinio y rápidamente, antes de que su nuevo sonrojo fuera descubierto por Kenshin, llevó la cinta mojada que estaba en su mano a su cara frotándola, ocultando de esa forma su rubor. - Que calor hace ¿verdad?

\- Sí - murmuró el samurai más para él mismo que para su interlocutora.

Era una hermosa niña, una niña que era inalcanzable a sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo era la única tabla de salvación de su alma, esa niña-mujer sin par, había logrado hacer cambios en su persona que ni ella misma sospechaba, comenzando por su propio interior tan revuelto en ocasiones.

*Kaoru-chan... mi Kaoru-chan*

Una gota escurrió por la mejilla de la muchacha cayendo en su pecho y bajando lentamente, Kenshin no perdía detalle de la trayectoria, ayudado tal vez por la luz de la luna que brillaba en la superficie de la pequeña gota. Ésta se perdió cuando llego al nacimiento de los senos de la joven. Ella era tan especial, se dijo Himura al ver ligeramente iluminado el cuerpo de Kaoru por la hermosa luz plateada. No podía negárselo ya, ese sentimiento sólo una vez había estado en su corazón antes, pero era tan intenso, tan único que era imposible olvidar, y aun así su propio corazón había estado tan vacío los últimos años.

O quizás no vacío, pero si lleno de sentimientos muy dolorosos, como lo era el remordimiento por su vida pasada, por haber matado a tantos con esas manos que ahora deseaban acariciar aquellos cabellos negros, pero que permanecían a sus costados negándose a hacerlo porque se creían indignas de tal placer.

Porque aquello que sentía por Kaoru no debía saberlo ella, porque él no la merecía, no podía ser merecedor de que la dulce Kaoru pudiera amarlo. Ella apenas era una niña, llena de ilusiones, de ideales, su corazón puro jamás había albergado sentimientos tan horribles como el odio y el deseo de venganza, jamás había matado a nadie... y él...

Pero era tan difícil controlarse y simular ante los demás, ante él mismo. Muchas noches fueron las que se preguntaba por qué se había quedado ahí, ¿era tal vez cansancio de andar por todos lados?, ¿Estaba harto de combates pasados?, ¿o era tal vez que su martirizado espíritu no podía más y deseaba un poco de reposo?.

Una especie de tregua se había hecho así mismo cuando decidió quedarse con esa muchacha que irradiaba tanta vida, tanta frescura y una alma tan transparente que podía mirar a través de ella sin dificultad.

Cuán lejos había estado de la verdad de su estadía en el Dojo Kamiya, en ese lugar no reinaba paz o tranquilidad siempre, era imposible estar en calma cuando él mismo llevaba la violencia y los problemas como se lleva la sombra. Su razón, su verdadera razón era ella, era saciar esa necesidad de protegerla aun a costa de su propia vida, era darse así mismo algunos momentos de felicidad total.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kenshin? - dijo ella librando la escasa distancia de ambos y fijando sus ojos en la triste mirada del samurai. Porque no podía definirse de otra manera, él estaba triste por algo y ella no sabía la razón. Conocía cada una de las miradas de Kenshin, esas miradas llenas de cariño que destilaban una especial calidez, esas otras de picardía cuando la hacía enojar por algo, aquellas llenas de preocupación cuando surgía algún problema y hasta esas miradas que la hacían temblar porque parecían llenas de la más terrible rabia y odio que un hombre puede experimentar. Esas miradas aterradoras de Kenshin no le gustaban a la joven, porque sentía que no provenían de su Kenshin si no de otra persona, de una que temía conocer y ahora él estaba triste por algo... ¿por qué?

Dos corazones latieron acelerados al contacto de la suave mano sobre una mejilla con una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

\- ¿Por qué estás triste, Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru sin apartar la mirada de la de él, en una forma inocente de tratar de ver su interior.

Pero él no contestó, al percibir el embriagador perfume de ella y la dulzura de su voz preocupada, aquello fue el detonante perfecto para que él se arriesgara, no lo pensó, ya que hacía un segundo su cerebro racional dejaba paso a su cerebro primitivo, aquel que sólo se deja llevar por los sentimientos e impulsos. Tal vez en su mente loca se había formado la fantasía de que ella en verdad se preocupaba por él más que una simple amiga. Por un segundo estuvo seguro que se jugaba el todo por el todo, pero estaba decidido a enfrentar el reto.

Venciendo sus dudas y temores, acercó su mano a uno de los mechones de cabellos negros que enmarcan ese rostro tan querido, eran imposiblemente sedosos, fijo sus profundos ojos azules en aquellos grandes ojos negros que parecían brillar especialmente para él, no sabía por qué lo hacía, porqué tenía tal atrevimiento pero algo en su instinto de guerrero le decía que estaba bien... la escasa distancia de sus bocas fue acortada por el leve movimiento de cabeza del samurai y se besaron por primera vez, descubriendo la tibieza de sus bocas, su humedad y sus sabores. Para ella fue su primer beso, uno en verdad sorpresivo, único y que la hacía temblar como una hoja al viento. Jamás se había imaginado que se sintiera así con una simple caricia, su cuerpo entero se encontraba en revolución total, experimentaba una enorme dicha ¡era su primer beso! y lo recibía de los labios del hombre que amaba.

La sintió temblar en sus brazos, una de sus manos en su cintura, otra sin dejar sus cabellos, al fin lograba besarla ¡y ella correspondía a su caricia!, no se había apartado de él gritándole insultos por tal atrevimiento, no le gritaba que era indigno que Battousai el destajador se atreviera a mirarla como mujer. En cambio sus delgados brazos se enredaron en su cuello y ella, Kaoru, su Kaoru, disfrutaba tanto como él aquel beso.

Se separaron unos instantes después, no por gusto, sino porque sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno urgentemente. Parpadearon un par de veces, nerviosos, tal vez por su inusitado arranque, pero con la mirada tan brillante como nunca antes tuvieron.

\- Perdón, Kaoru-dono... yo - comenzó él tratando de explicar el porqué de aquel beso robado, pero sin poder continuar, ya que esta vez era ella quien sellaba sus labios con otro beso. Era un beso inexperto, de principiante, lleno de candidez, pero también lleno de un significado que sólo el samurai sabía descifrar.

\- Oh, Ken, fue muy bello - dijo ella abrazando al samurai fuertemente. Él rodeó la frágil anatomía de la muchacha, apretándola contra su pecho.

\- Aishiteru, Kaoru-chan - murmuró él cerca del oído de la joven.

\- Aishiteru - dijo ella sin salir de su escondite en su pecho.

No supe en qué momento me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó. El ambiente era perfecto, como yo lo había soñado tantas veces, como si alguien invisible a nosotros lo hubiese preparado para esa noche especial. Un perfume a yerba y a flores proveniente del jardín inundaba toda la habitación, entre la tenue iluminación del lugar pude ver que el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo fresco de color muy intenso y de aroma delicado, tal vez habían sido arrancados por el viendo nocturno.

Él me sonrió para darme confianza y borrar aquella chispa de miedo que debía haber en mis ojos, su sonrisa y mirada llenas de amor me dieron confianza y tranquilidad para continuar sin temores. Volvió a besarme, pero aquel beso no era igual al que habíamos compartido cerca del pozo, ya que aunque conservaba su dulzura, también venía cargado de un fuego enérgico, de una fuerte pasión desconocida para mí. Sus brazos me estrecharon fuertemente, como fundiéndose conmigo. Luego separó nuestros labios para gran pesar mío, ya que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su boca, al perfume de su aliento.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, en aquel lugar especial, mi corazón acelerado no daba crédito a toda la belleza sentada frente a mí, mis manos temblaban ligeramente temerosas de que fuera un espejismo, una especie de alucinación que desaparecería de un momento a otro. Mi mano se dirigió a su cara y disfrute el toque de aquella piel tersa y suave. Ella sonrió de vuelta y un ligero rubor pintó sus mejillas, pareciéndome aún más encantadora.

Tomé sus delicadas manos, jugueteando un poco con los delgados deditos blancos, una risita infantil, mezcla de nerviosismo y diversión, salió de su boca al ver que media mi mano con la de ella. Eran tan diferentes en su tamaño y grosor, pero aun así para fines tan iguales. Observé mis propias manos, tratando de recordar cuántas veces habían asesinado, cuántas veces se habían manchado de sangre, de aquel líquido tibio y viscoso que tantas veces habían derramado, y me aterré al darme entender que no podía llevar la cuenta...

¿Acaso era posible que pudiera, con esas manos manchadas, atreverme a tocar a la preciosa chiquilla que me observaba con esa mirada brillante, inocente y franca como yo nunca había visto?. Kaoru... murmuré para mí, un nombre tan bello como la persona que lo llevaba. Cuánto la admiraba yo, me encantaba esa determinación y valentía que demostraba, la fuerza de espíritu que salía a flote en los momentos difíciles y luego aquella generosidad para ayudar a los demás. Siempre tan ingenua, tan inocente...

A mí mismo me había ofrecido su casa, otorgándome su confianza por completo y lo mejor de todo es que en verdad me había hecho sentir en un verdadero hogar, en un hogar lleno de calidez y fraternidad del que yo tenía mucho, mucho tiempo sin disfrutar. Me sentía tan bien a su lado que en ocasiones hasta olvidaba mi pasado y mis demonios internos quedaban reducidos al mínimo con tan sólo estar a su lado.

\- Te quiero, Ken - me repitió con aquella voz delgada y que estaba tan grabada en mi mente y oídos.

\- Yo... yo - murmuré agachando mi cabeza sin poder soportar su mirada interrogante, ¿acaso era justo que yo robara la niña que aún había en ella, que me adueñara de su inocencia?

No. No era justo que ese Battousai que vivía en mí disfrutara de algo, era culpable de muchas muertes, de mucha tristeza, de terribles odios. Odios que me habían llevado a destruir lo que tanto amé alguna vez. ¿Y si ahora pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si yo la destruía a ella también? Eso sería el final, no soportaría experimentar ese terrible dolor de nuevo.

Sentí sus manos en mi cara levantándola poco a poco, era tan suave su toque que apenas si lo percibí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, cuántas cosas distintas había en ella, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo en alguna parte de su esencia de mujer me decía que continuara con lo que recién comenzara y que no importaba nada más.

\- Yo también tengo miedo - dijo. Me sorprendieron enormemente sus palabras, ella 'también' ¿acaso había podido descubrir el miedo que me embargaba entonces?

\- Kaoru-chan... mi Kaoru-chan - murmuré mientras besaba sus manos - No quiero perderte nunca - le dije desesperado.

\- Yo tampoco, mi Rurouni. Nunca. Y siempre recuerda lo que te dije algún día: no me importa tu pasado, yo conozco al vagabundo y a ése amo.

Haciendo a un lado todas mis dudas la besé de nuevo, mientras mis manos delineaban su mentón y mejillas, bajando luego por aquel cuello delgado y delicado.

Casi perdí la conciencia cuando sentí sus hábiles manos en mi espalda bajando lentamente como si temiera que me rompiera. Mis propias manos estaban quietas no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, mi cerebro sin tener en mente alguna idea. Así que hicieron lo que el ser humano ha hecho desde el inicio de todo... copiar lo que observan... imitar lo que sienten.

Y mis manos algo temerosas treparon por su espalda todavía cubierta por el haori que portaba, sus músculos recios, pero tibios a mi toque. Sentí ahora sus manos por mi cintura y de pronto un extraño calor placentero me corrió de punta a punta de mi ser. La causa no era otra que mi samurai dejaba mis labios y se adueñaba de mi cuello, reclamándolo como su dueño que era, incliné mi cabeza a un costado para que él tuviera más libertad de continuar y yo volviendo a imitar, hice lo mismo con su cuello, disfrutando el sabor de su piel, memorizando su olor al mismo tiempo que constantes gemidos salían de mi boca.

¡Cielos! Aquella piel tan suave como seda podía ser tocada por mí con entera confianza, mis avances se volvían cada vez más atrevidos y yo temía tanto asustarla que intenté parar... pero al sentir aquellos labios carnosos en mi cuello y sus manos temblorosas acariciar mi espalda olvidé tan absurda idea y continué con mi exploración.

Llegué al límite de su cuello y mis labios bajaron por aquel pecho tan blanco a la luz de la luna mientras mis manos subían por sus brazos, renuentes de dejar de estrechar su delgada cintura, y lenta, muy lentamente se introdujeron dentro de su ropa palpando sus hombros. Mi boca también llegó ahí, dejando una estela húmeda. Saborear la piel de Kaoru era aún más embriagante que todo el sake del mundo, y en ese momento supe que degustarla se volvería un vicio para mí.

Con un rápido movimiento de mis manos, el delgado kimono se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura. A esas alturas los dos estábamos en un punto de no retorno, uno frente al otro, con el mullido futon bajo nosotros y con la luna indiscreta siendo testigo de nuestra entrega.

Una chispa de preocupación debió experimentar ella, ya que la sentí dar un pequeño brinquito al momento que la prenda que la cubría cayó. Me quedé paralizado y cerré los ojos al darme cuenta que en esos momentos observaría a Kaoru desnuda, como nunca yo, ni nadie, la viera antes. No pudiendo aguantar más mi deseo, abrí los ojos para observar aquel pecho desnudo... grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que mi dulce niña era ya toda una mujer, de senos juveniles, pero turgentes y firmes.

Levanté la vista para ver la expresión en su cara, su rostro estaba serio, formal, digno, pero terriblemente ruborizado semejando una cereza madura, sonreí sin que se diera cuenta, no quería que pensara que me burlaba, por el contrario sentía una fuerte emoción al darme por enterado que sería el primer hombre en su vida.

La tomé en mis brazos y la apreté más sobre el futon viendo sus brillantes ojos llenos de vergüenza, y entonces besé sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz para luego llegar hasta su oído y mientras aspiraba el aroma exquisito de sus cabellos le murmure que era muy, muy hermosa y que confiara en mí.

En un segundo miles de imágenes bombardearon mi mente, y en todas ellas Kaoru era el centro de mi atención, sus distintas sonrisas, sus poses y gestos, todo lo que de ella conocía y ahora, precisamente ahora conocería algo más de ella, algo más sublime e íntimo. Mi haori cayó en cualquier lugar lejos de mí, quería que estuviéramos en iguales circunstancias.

¡Le parecía hermosa!, me lo había dicho, y un terrible orgullo me inundó por completo, cuántas mujeres no habría visto en su vida, cuántas en verdad hermosas y ahora yo era la elegida, la que podía llamarse dueña de su corazón, dueña de ese hombre que ahora me acariciaba con frenesí, despertando todo el erotismo que yo no sabía que poseía. ¿Qué confiara en él?, pero claro que sí, lo había hecho desde siempre, desde que esos nostálgicos, pero sinceros ojos se habían encontrado con los míos por primera vez.

Sus manos hábiles en el manejo de la espada, lo eran también para arrancar de mí tanto placer, acariciando delicadamente mis senos, tocando mis partes más sensibles provocando que mi temperatura corporal se incrementara significativamente. Gemidos constantes escaparon de mi garganta al sentir sus labios succionar uno de mis pezones y en un reflejo de mi cuerpo mis manos se enredaron en esos largos cabellos rojos, tan rojos como el fuego que en ese momento comenzó a crecer en mi vientre. Y él continuaba en su labor conocedor del gran deleite que desencadenaba en mi cuerpo.

Sus gemidos de placer llegaban a mis oídos como la más preciosa de las melodías, sabía que ella disfrutaba mucho de mis caricias y deseaba darle más, mucho más. Sus manos aferradas a mis cabellos así me lo hacían saber con su demanda silenciosa. El resto de nuestras ropas estaban esparcidas por la habitación desde hacía un segundo, y yo había disfrutado tanto del completo panorama de su desnudez, de aquella cintura pequeña de esas caderas ondulantes, de ese vientre plano... y luego sentí como ella se incorporaba y de manera ágil cambiaba los papeles quedando sobre mí, cara a cara, buscó mis labios cual niña golosa acelerando más nuestras ya entrecortadas respiraciones.

Su cabello se había soltado de la trenza desparramándose sobre su cara, cuello y hombros, en una especie de cascada de lustrosos cabellos negros, que brillaban a la luz de luna que lograba colarse. Sus manos curiosas palparon mi pecho explorando terrenos desconocidos, era delicioso sentir esas manos, esos labios y sus cabellos en un cosquilleo conjunto que terminaba en miles de sensaciones placenteras para mí. Mi excitación era totalmente evidente y estaba seguro que ella también estaba lista para llegar más lejos, nuestro juego previo había logrado su cometido preparando nuestros cuerpos para lo siguiente...

Volví a cambiar los papeles colocándome sobre ella y la bese de nuevo con ternura y fuego a la vez, era un modo silencioso de decirle que confiara en mí que todo saldría bien para ambos.

Mi mano bajó lentamente hasta su entrepierna separando suavemente, traté de concentrarme ya que sentir la dureza de sus senos frotándose en mi pecho confundían mi cerebro ya bastante abrumado. Kaoru entendió mi nuevo avance ya que dócilmente separo sus piernas, para que yo me acomodara mejor. Sería su primera vez y tenía que hacérsela inolvidable, no quería lastimarla, sólo deseaba que experimentara lo que es hacer el amor, lo que es fundir cuerpos y almas al mismo tiempo. De cierta forma era también mi primera vez, la primera vez que hacía el amor no siendo "el destajador" y sí un hombre enamorado que deseaba demostrar todo ese sentimiento. Aventuras anteriores, con chicas fáciles en mi vida de vagabundo, no podían compararse con todo lo que era capaz de sentir al estar con Kaoru.

Me aferré a su cintura al tiempo que sentí que arqueaba sus caderas como invitándome a proseguir sin tardanza, no rechace su ofrecimiento, mi propia naturaleza también me exigía continuar. Un estremecimiento compartido sacudió nuestro ser al primer contacto. Su estrecha cavidad me recibió sin dificultad, pero no pude evitar arrancarle un gemido de dolor que enseguida callé con un beso que ella correspondió ardientemente, como nunca hasta el momento.

Pero fue un beso breve ya que se interrumpió a causa de nuestros propios gemidos, el dolor inicial de mi pequeña Kaoru se había convertido en creciente placer, porque después del primer movimiento sus caderas chocaron con las mías en perfecto compás, en una oscilación deliciosa que nos hacía tocar el cielo. Sus suspiros y los míos se hacían cada vez más irregulares, entrecortados y sentía como mi sangre estaba acelerándose al máximo.

Mi recién descubierto cuerpo de mujer, su cuerpo de hombre, en una armonía inimaginable. Podía sentir como mis entrañas se acostumbraban a su intrusión en mi cuerpo, recibiéndolo complacientes; su lugar estaba ahí conmigo, en ese lugar íntimo que la naturaleza había reservado para él y que de ninguna otra forma podía estar completo. Yo no estaría completa sin él, sin mi amado Ruroni, quería gritarle que lo amaba que me hacía tremendamente feliz, pero en esos momentos mi cuerpo no me respondía, sólo podía responderle a Kenshin, a sus caricias cautivantes, a su completa seducción. Mi garganta reseca no podía gritar su nombre ya que sólo gemidos podían salir de ella, pero no hacían falta palabras ya que el lenguaje de nuestra piel impregnada de sudor era suficiente.

Y momentos después una oleada de placer inicial corrió por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome perder la noción de la realidad, y luego fue una segunda, tan intensa que me sacudió e hizo vibrar cada partícula de mi cuerpo, fue entonces que pude gritar su nombre mientras el clímax de nuestra unión se completaba en mí, sin poder evitarlo me aferré a su espalda en el proceso para de inmediato desmadejarme bajo él y sentir como un par de lágrimas de dicha escurrían de mis ojos.

Sentí su agarré en mi espalda y observé cómo su bello rostro se transfiguraba a causa del placer alcanzado, para mí fue el detonante perfecto ya que un segundo después un goce extremo explotó inundándome el cuerpo de intensas sensaciones, sacudiéndome como si se tratara del efecto de un rayo y no evite un rugido casi animal que escapó de mi garganta. Ese éxtasis no sólo llenaba mi cuerpo, también mi alma era alcanzada por él, en una combinación increíble.

Me relaje sobre ella, sobre su pecho que aun subía y bajaba irregularmente, su piel era tan cálida que apoyé mis mejillas en sus senos disfrutando todavía nuestra entrega y tratando de recuperar el aliento. De inmediato sentí cómo sus delgadas manos se enredaban en mi cabello jugando con mis mechones despeinados.

Me incorporé un poco renuente de dejar mi cómodo sitio y me encontré con esos bellos ojos negros y su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa brillante, verdaderamente encantadora. Mi sonrisa no pudo ser menos que la respuesta afirmativa de todo lo que me embargaba en ese momento.

Me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, mi querida Kaoru me había pertenecido por completo, con el máximo grado que una mujer puede pertenecerle a un hombre, mi pequeña además de todas sus virtudes era una excelente amante a pesar de su inexperiencia. Sus labios besaron mi frente en repetidas ocasiones y luego yo los atrapé con los míos agradeciéndole lo feliz que me había hecho.

\- Fue increíble, Kenshin, te quiero, yo no me imaginé que... - comenzó a decir cuando la interrumpí con mi beso.

\- Aishiteru, Kaoru - contesté luego de la prolongada caricia.

Después la acurruqué en mi pecho, mientras pensaba lo hermosa que se vería durmiendo, que importaba lo demás, el pasado y el futuro eran insignificantes, esa noche Kaoru me hacía renacer gracias a su amor.

Y me dispuse a dormir mientras internamente quería que el amanecer nunca llegara, y jamás me di cuenta que esa noche mi espada permanecía recargada en el muro, olvidada, porque lo más valioso se abrazaba a mí dejando su cálido aliento en mi pecho, cerré los ojos sintiéndome al fin libre de culpas, remordimientos y fantasmas del pasado...

Una oleada de viento refrescó los dos sudorosos cuerpos enlazados, moviendo cabellos negros y rojos como si fueran uno mismo, en tanto la noche moría para dar paso al nuevo día.

Los rayos del sol se notaban altos cuando Kaoru se incorporó de su futon algo desorientada, había dormido mucho más de lo acostumbrado, pero apenas terminó de despertar imágenes nítidas llegaron a su mente, al igual que increíbles sensaciones que hicieron que se estremeciera involuntariamente ¿todo había sido un sueño?... Sí, pero ¡qué sueño! Demasiado real para su gusto, ya que aún podía sentir las manos de Kenshin por su cuerpo y en sus labios aún estaba su imaginario sabor... Sacudió su cabeza hacía ambos lados era decepcionante que todo hubiera sido sólo una de sus tontas fantasías...

Desilusionada comenzó a vestirse para iniciar el nuevo día.

Kenshin tenía las manos llenas de burbujas blancas y suaves, pero no tan claras y tersas como la piel que aun podía sentir palpitar entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente ya que eso provocaba que recordara aquel sueño que lo había inquietado tanto la noche anterior, causando incluso que no volviera a dormir. Además en la quietud de la noche la respiración tibia de Kaoru llegaba a sus oídos nublando su juicio, de no ser porque era un hombre con honor hubiese cometido una locura.

Tallando y preguntándose el porqué de aquel sueño, distinguió la causa de su confusión, llevando aquel kimono amarillo que le quedaba tan bien y todavía se atrevió a adivinar su cintura rodeada por el ancho obi verde que la escondía.

Una mirada al patio y lo descubrió inclinado, lavando la ropa, tan ajeno a lo que ella experimentaba y un coraje interno casi la obliga a ir hasta ahí y golpearle la cabeza para ver si así entendía, pero no lo hizo...

\- ¡Buenos días, Kenshin! - lo saludó como cada mañana.

\- ¡Buenos días, Kaoru-dono! - contestó él de vuelta.

Si tan sólo hubiesen estado más cerca habrían notado como un intenso rubor coloreaba sus mejillas... Suele ocurrir que se comparta una casa, una vida, un gran sentimiento y... también un sueño ^_~!

FIN

Terminada el 13 de Octubre de 2001

Revisada 29 de Noviembre de 2001

 **Nota** : Bueno es mi primer fic de Samurai X y el primer medio Lemmon, pensaba hacerlo muy muy lemmon, pero este fue el resultado -_-¡, si notan que tiene algunos errores en lo que se refiere al perfil de los personajes y de que no lo sitúo en ninguna época de la historia es porque cuando hice el fic apenas había visto 37 caps de Samurai X así que sean compasivos je! ^_~

 **Nota Marzo de 2016** : Cuando escribí este fic no había terminado de ver el anime y menos había leído el manga, pero creo que no quedó tan mal. Ahora mirando hacia atrás me doy cuenta que de verdad la historia de Samurai X marco una generación y todavía a la fecha a MUCHOS nos encanta!... Nary^^


End file.
